The voice of reason
by griffin-queen-of-silver-skies
Summary: An extremely short oneshot... A product of random inspiration... PostVictor, Emily is feeling absolutely worthless... until her voice of reason shows up to whip her back into shape


A/N- Hey everyone... Griffin queen here┘ lol this story came about as a result of random inspiration┘ this idea came about the other day and I just HAD to write it┘ lol I hope you enjoy it!! 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own corpse bride┘ nor do I own any of its magnificent characters┘ I DO, however, own the name that I chose for Emily▓s maggot┘ but nothing else┘ (REVISION: I recently discovered that someone else has stolen my name for the maggot┘ meanwhile I thought it was original┘ it, I guess, is not..because their posting date of a customer is earlier then this fanfic was written┘ I must remove this disclaimer┘louie the maggot no longer belongs to me┘)

The light was dim in the rather large bedroom. Decorated lavishly, the main eye-catcher was the canopy bed in the middle of the room. Purple blankets and pillows adorned the bed, and gold spider web curtains cascaded down the posts. The nightstand held an oil lamp brurning it▓s last bit of oil. On the bed lay Emily, the corpse bride┘.still the corpse bride. She lay on her side, and her beautiful blue hair fell in strings over her face, although she took no notice, because her eyes were closed. Tears rolled down her blue cheeks and made large wet stains on her forlorn face. It had been almost a month since she released the love of her afterlife┘ the suave yet skittish Victor van Dort. She tried her best to forget it all┘ but the memories plagued her and made her miserable. The residents of the land of the dead did their best to comfort their beloved bride, and to just get her to return to reality, but she would have none of it. She stayed locked inside her own mind, in a shell that no one could crack.

Tonight, she mourned yet again┘ she mourned the loss of herself┘ tonight was the night she came to girps with the hard cold truth┘she was dead┘ in every sense of the word. Barkis had destroyed her life, and Victor had destroyed her spirit. She was nothing, she had no hope, no love, nothing. Collapsing into a fit of sobs, she stared at her feet, her tear-filled eyes gleaming in the flickering lamplight. Mrs. Plum had bought her a new dress, and countless times she had been told how pretty she looked in it┘ and oh how she wished she could see it. Countless times she would stand in front of her mirror and try to see herself in this new dress┘ this new image┘ but the image of her bridal silk burned in her mind, and her efforts were in vein.

Miss Plum cracked the door open and walked in. She walked over to the nightstand and refilled the lamp with nrew oil, so it filled the room with a dim, steady light. Emily▓s eyes followed her, but she said nothing. Miss Plum caressed Emily▓s cheek with her index finger, and left the room as silently as she had entered, narrowly avoiding the next intruder.

He slowly made his way over to the bed where the distraught Emily laid. Once he had reached it, he made himself comfortable beside Emily, and got very close to hear ear, although it was a while before he spoke.

⌠ you▓ll never guess who-.■

⌠ I don▓t care.■ She said, her voice was flat and cold.

⌠ Oh come now don▓t be like that.■

⌠ Please┘ No head games┘ no finger-pointing┘ Just leave me alone.■

⌠ Now how many times must I say this to you┘ moping will get you nowhere.■

⌠ Why should it matter when I have nowhere to go anyway?■ She was losing patience with her unwanted guest.

⌠ Oh but you don▓t understand┘ there are so many places you can go now┘ you are free┘ he set you free.■

⌠ Or so one would think┘■

⌠ He wasn▓t even your type┘ he was so scared of his own shadow┘ think of how he must act around that little pidgeon-faced wife of his.■ Now he was just beginning to irritate her.

⌠ How dare you speak of Victor that way, and Victoria as well┘ Victor was the most charming man I▓ve ever met┘ and Victoria┘ well never knew her but I▓ll bet she▓s just as nice┘

⌠ Sure┘ If you like pidgeons.■ he gave a somewhat ill-natured chuckle, but was soon given a sudden jolt as Emily whipped around to face him, her eyes flashing with lividity and hurt.

⌠ how DARE you!!! Where do get the nerve to say things about the people I care about? Just WHO do you think you are?■ She hissed. His face became just as angry and he hopped back up on her shoulder.

⌠ Now you listen to me young lady! I am your conscience┘ for quite some time now I▓ve been residing in that head of yours┘ I know what goes on in there and trust me you▓ve got a lot to learn when it comes to being sensible.■The rage in her eyes was replaced by hurt as her head fell back onto the pillow. She had never been told such thigns┘ yet somehow she agreed. ⌠ Now are you ready to listen to your conscience? Or should I be worried about having my head bitten off┘?■ He was hoping she didn▓t take that litterally as she gave a sullen nod.

⌠ I▓m ready Louie┘ I▓m all ears.■ She was in no state to object to his ear-chewing talents.

⌠ Now see here Emily┘ day in and day out you lie in this room moping, while your afterlife passes you by┘ it▓s nothing but unhealthy. You can claim it makes you feel better all you want┘ but believe me┘ the longer you stay wrapped up in your losses┘ the more they consume you. ⌠

⌠ But how can I not mope Louie┘ I▓ve lost everything.■

⌠ Everything? You say you▓ve lost everything? What about me? Have you lost me? What about Miss Plum? Or Bonejangles? Have you lost them?■ She shook her head┘

⌠ N-no┘ I guess I never thought about that┘■

⌠ Exactly┘ who says you ned to go for a living guy anyway? There are planty of men down here who met their fate at an early age just like you!■

⌠ I guess you▓re right┘■

⌠ I know┘ I▓m your conscience┘ I▓m always right┘ whether you listen to me or not, I▓m always right.■ She smiled her first genuine smile in almost a month, and then something happened┘. She sat up, and Louie was perched on her shoulder┘ Her wedding dress faded away, and was replaced with the new dress. It hugged her curvy frame just as her wedding dress did, but it was a simpler design, made out of the most luxurious royal blue velvet. The bottom of the dress fanned out slightly and reached her ankles, revealing a small slit up the left side of the dress. The bottom hem, collar, and cuffs of the dress were all adorned with white faux rabbit fur. The top of the dress sat just off her shoulders a bit. Her eyes widened, and Louie looked at her in confusion.

⌠ something wrong?■

⌠ This dress┘ it▓s beautiful┘■ She was in awe, Louie didn▓t really understand what she was talking about┘. How could she not be able to see her dress until just now? He shook it off and looked back at her.

⌠ Yes, it is a beautiful dress, and you look beautiful in it too.■ He said, and she blushed a deep blue.

⌠ Oh come now┘ flattery won▓t work on me.■

⌠ Oh? Then why are you blushing.■

⌠ You know┘ I really think you▓ve been in my head too long.. Maybe I should consider evicting you.■

⌠ I don▓t think you could afford to live without your conscience┘ come on┘ where would you be without me?■

⌠ Probably a lot worse off than I am now┘ thank you┘ for everything.■

⌠ Don▓t mention it┘ it▓s the least I can do for you after you let me live in you head■ He nuzzled her cheek with his tiny, green head ⌠just promise me that you won▓t dwell in the past anymore┘ move on with your afterlife.. Keep Victor in your heart┘ but put him out of your mind┘ at least until you find smeoen to settle down with┘ can you promise me that?■

⌠ Yes I can.■ She smiled.

⌠ Good┘ now let me in┘ I▓m freezing my tail off out here.■ She tilted her head to the side and he wriggled inside her ear, where she felt him curl up behind her right eyeball.

So that was that┘ Her curse had finally been broken. She would always remember Victor┘ her first true love┘ but a new hope had been bestowed upon her┘ a hope that she would fund a man to spend her afterlife with. This hope made her happy, and the Emily that everyone had ocme to adore was finally beginning to come back. She and her maggot talked into the wee hours of the night┘ until sleep took Emily away┘ and for the first time in what felt like forever┘ she dreamed in bright vivid colors, colors of love, hope, and a slimy green maggot ┘

The end

A/N: well┘ what did you think? Did it suck? Lol this only took me about an hour and a half to write┘ so I can see why it would be kinda crappy┘ I will also be using the name Louie for Emily▓s maggot in my other story ⌠if immortality unveil■ Just so you all know lol┘. so┘ now it is time to review!!! Until next time┘ griffin-queen out!!


End file.
